


Little White Lies

by Sashataakheru



Series: Porn Battle Fics [1]
Category: Australian Politics RPS, The Chaser RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set some point in 2009, Tony Abbott calls on his old fuckbuddy for the first time since the 2007 Federal Election.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little White Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle VIII on Dreamwidth for the prompt 'Tony Abbott/Craig Reucassel, secrets'

There was a thrill in being slammed against a wall as the Mad Monk pinned you there, his breath hot on your skin. You were in some hotel room, you remembered vaguely. You hadn’t been able to ignore his invitation to meet him there. You knew exactly why you were being summoned, but it didn’t matter. You knew better than to let him get to you. You knew things about him the press would love to get their hands on.

“I know a little secret,” you whispered, making sure he knew you were telling the truth.

He chuckled quietly, that laugh that had always turned you on, and kissed you. His hands were rough on your skin. You thought he might break you. But you never surrendered to him.

He bit your neck and you yelped in pain. A hand strained to push him away while another tugged him close. You had a feeling Tony never did anything gently. Everything was beaten into submission. It was just the way he was. At least it felt like a good work out by the time you were done.

You managed to push him away this time, and he staggered back, looking like a hungry dog. Dirty bastard. You stepped forward, asserting your own authority. He moved backwards, sliding onto the bed. He would never go quietly.

You straddled his hips, grabbing his arms in the process. You would at least give him the satisfaction that you could hold your own and wouldn’t be walked all over. It was your turn to pin him down. Then the battle began.

It was the first time he’d summoned you since they’d lost the election. He was just a Shadow Minister now, rather than a formidable Government Minister. His lack of power just fed your ambition. He wasn’t a threat now, not like he used to be.

You grasped his wrists as you lick down his neck. He growled. You held him down with a hand while you got rid of his shirt. You always felt you were more attractive than him anyway. The more skin you both revealed, the more the battle raged.

He was being nasty that night. He wasn’t playing fair. He bit you, dug his nails into you, pinned you down until you bruised. You licked up his thigh and bit the tender skin. You could be just as nasty if you wanted to be. Wrestling his hips down, you started on his dick, making sure he didn’t get too comfortable. He always paid more when he’d been denied all night. Jesus, he had some weird kinks. Then again, so did Julian. Must be a Catholic thing, you decided.

He was holding onto the rail topping the bedhead as you lay between his legs. You were well practiced at it now, knew just what to do to make him squirm. You never did let him come. You drew your tongue over the slit, nibbled the skin, sucked on his balls, did everything you knew to make him utterly wired. Every time you thought he was coming close, you stopped, forcing him to settle.

He met your eyes then, and you wondered what he wanted. He gestured to you and you crawled up beside him. Your fingers couldn’t help caressing his chest as he whispered in your ear.

“Fuck me, bitch,” he said.

“Make me,” you said, challenging him to assert his authority. While it was nice to have a bit of power, you did miss the way he could slam you into the bed.

He sneered at you, as if considering your defiance. He gripped your shoulders and reversed your positions. Now you were being pinned down and bruised. He kissed you hard, his stubble scratching your skin. There was a predatory look in his eye as he prepared you. He stroked your dick as he lubed you, a not unpleasant experience. He could never bring himself to suck your dick himself, as much as he liked you sucking his all night. Indeed, some of the hottest blowjobs you’d ever given him had been in his office when no one was looking and you were stuck under his desk. He had made sure you were adequately rewarded, especially when he bent you over his desk and fucked you.

There was no desk now, just a dodgy hotel bed and the two of you. You were lying on your back as he lowered himself onto you. It was an image that shouldn’t have been as desirable as it was. It was the first time he’d asked to be fucked. You wondered what had changed. Normally he couldn’t get enough of having his cock in your arse.

You weren’t sure you cared. He seemed to know what he was doing. You imagined the glee with which you’d announce to the others that you’d managed to fuck over Tony Abbott. They would be pleased. You just wouldn’t mention it had been all too literal.

He moved your hands to his hips to guide him as he moved. You weren’t sure you’d ever seen him look so … ecstatic before. He moved a hand onto your chest, pinning you down. You barely noticed that his hand slowly moved towards your neck until he had his hand around it. Not strangling, he wasn’t that stupid, but there was enough pressure to feel it. He returned to his usual roughness, the way he normally was when you fucked. His other hand was closed around your arm. There would definitely be a bruise there.

You really weren’t in control then, but you didn’t much care. You just watched the way he moved up and down, furiously chasing the pleasure you’d denied him, watching him ride you like you knew he had ridden others. You knew his secrets, even if he denied them.

He wasn’t done, however. Just when you thought he was about to come, he pulled away. When he reached for the lube, you knew what he was going to do. He had the strength to manoeuvre your body like a rag doll and soon you were being pinned down on your stomach, finishing off his orgasm as he came inside you. You didn’t think he’d ever tire of that.

And then he lingered, not pulling out immediately. He lay on top of you. You could feel his heart beating in his chest. His hands trailed down your arms, and he pressed wet kisses to your neck. He handled you like a toy, twisting your face around to kiss you. His breath in your ear send shivers down your spine as he spoke.

“I know a secret too,” was all he said.

He smacked your arse as he got up and you lay there, catching your breath. He always gave you a good work out. You rolled over and watched him. He gathered his clothes, but didn’t dress.

“Nice to see you’re not running off into the night again like always,” you say.

“Shower. Now,” he said.

You smirked. How he still had energy for more was beyond your comprehension. You followed him and discovered just what he wanted to do in there. More bruises, and a few more bite marks. And you gazed down in amazement as he fell to his knees and sucked you off for the first time ever. He was obscene about it in a way you hadn’t even anticipated. You were grasping onto the shower rail for support as he destroyed any defiance you had left.

Panting, wet, exhausted, you leant against the wall, begging your legs to hold. He pressed against you and kissed you hard one last time.

“Seeya later, kid. Try not to get yourselves axed this year, hey? I love your show,” he said as he left.

He disappeared from the bathroom. You sunk to the shower floor, letting the hot water rush over you. You weren’t sure if you’d see him again, but it didn’t really matter. You caressed one of the bruises on your thigh, shivering as the pain flared across your leg towards your groin. God you’d missed this. Even if it had been the last, it had most definitely been the best.


End file.
